Hot For Teacher
by TheGreatAl
Summary: "Master Fiyero, you do know that if you don't get enough credits for this semester, you're going to be in danger of getting expelled." Her eyes flickered up to his, a thin frown on her lips, "Again." Shiz-Era AU. Fiyero finds himself spending more time with his History Professor than he had originally intended.


**1.**

"Wrong… Wrong… That's wrong too…"

Fiyero buried his face in his arms, groaning loudly, "I get it, I get it, _everything's_ wrong. Can we just get this over with?" He popped out from his hiding place and watched his teacher roll her eyes as she continued to flip through his history assignment. With a red pen in hand, she circled, cancelled and marked out everything that he had written.

"Congratulotions, Master Fiyero," she replied dryly, not once did she lift her hazel eyes from the paper, "You've successfully answered all but your name wrong."

"Whoo hoo!"

Fiyero couldn't help the smirk that found its way onto his lips as he watched Ms Thropp exhale deeply, her eyes closed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, counting softly as she tried to compose herself.

It haven't been all that long since Fiyero had started schooling in Shiz University. He's gone through maybe 4 different ones already, but Shiz had definitely been the longest he's been allowed to stay. In fact, Shiz was actually kinda nice. The people adored him of course… A part of it was definitely because he's one half of Shiz's power couple with Galinda hanging off his arm. The other part could be attributed to the kick-ass parties that he liked to host at the OzDust.

None of this seemed to impress Ms Thropp however, and Fiyero had been stuck in the History classroom finishing up on the assignment that he had forgotten was due today because he had spent the previous night 'partying like it's the Great Oz's nameday'.

"Master Fiyero, you _do_ know that if you don't get enough credits for this semester, you're going to be in danger of getting expelled." Her eyes flickered up to his, a thin frown on her lips, "Again."

"On to the next one, I guess," He chuckled, but when he saw the faint disappointment in his teacher's eyes, he stopped. There was a soft throbbing in his chest as he watched her gather the papers into a small stack and packed them into her leather brief case.

"If you're not going to take your own academics…" She shook her head lightly, "No, if you're not going to take your _life_ , seriously, I don't know how you're planning to return to the Vinkus to rule over all those people."

Fiyero shrugged, "I just don't see the point. Why stress when I can just sloth it out and da—"

"Yes, I've heard about your 'Dancing Through Life' philosophy, Master Fiyero." The History professor sighed deeply, "Maybe there really isn't any more to you than this."

"Excuse me?" Fiyero frowned.

Ms Thropp shoved whatever was left on her desk into her briefcase, snapping the buckles shut. When it was clear that she wasn't going to continue the conversation as she made her way out of the classroom, Fiyero jumped up from his seat and lunged at her arm, "H-Hey! What did you mean—"

His hand caught hers just as she was stepping out of his reach, and Fiyero was sure that he could feel the soft thumping in his chest explode into something completely beyond him. He glanced down at his hands. His lightly tanned skin over his History professor's emerald green. She was staring at him now, her hazel eyes widened impossibly. Colour rose to her cheeks and at the back of his head, Fiyero was sure that she was blushing, and for some reason that he couldn't quite understand, he felt his cheeks burn up as well.

He wanted to say something but his voice was caught in his throat. All this had happened in a split second and she yanked her hand away from his. Again, for some inexplicable reason, he felt disappointment rising in his chest. His hands now cold without the comfortable warmth of her skin.

"I-I don't think your actions were at all appropriate, Master _Tiggular_." She said hurriedly, her voice smaller than he was used to hearing. She almost sounded like she was a teenaged girl again, not the scary History Professor he had known just a few minutes ago.

"S-Sorry…" He managed to mumble out, but his head was spinning and his chest still felt like a thousand pounds of _something_ was sitting on him. "Look, I just wanted to know what you meant by ' _I guess there really isn't any more to you than this_ '" he lifted his fingers like air quotes.

Still completely flustered, she swallowed hard before she could even speak, "There are times when I watch you, I-I mean as a teacher I'd have to take note of all of my students of course," She exhaled deeply as if to calm herself, "Sometimes, I can see that there's a semblance of intelligence behind your pretence to be the ' _Scandalacious_ ' Vinkun Prince." She'd copied his air quotes as if to make a point. "You're pretending to be happy. You're just hiding behind all that reckless carefree behaviour… I don't know what for."

There was a ghost of a smile on her lips, something that Fiyero couldn't help staring at right now, "You're smarter than you let on and more compassionate than you pretend not to be. I know you are." She swallowed hard again as she stepped away from Fiyero, "S-so. As your History Professor, I'm merely doing what I think a good teacher should do. I'm not making you stay behind just to torment you, Master Tiggular. You can be so much more if you'd just put in the effort."

He could feel that crushing feeling in his chest again and a comfortable warmth engulfing his senses. To his horror, Fiyero realized that he was _blushing_. Fiercely. He let out a cough as he shrugged 'nonchalantly', "There is _no_ pretence here." He stared right back at her, unable to take his eyes away from her, "I'm _genuinely_ self-absorbed and _deeply_ shallow."

Her brows arched and a sweet smile began to spread on her lips, as if she'd just caught Fiyero in his lie. Of course he wasn't lying. He is what he is. The Scandalacious Vinkun Prince. A reputation was all a man has. She can't know. She can't possibly know. They've barely communicated in the few months they've known each other and even their interactions in class were minimal (mostly sarcastic remarks on her side and crude comments on his).

"No you're not." She allowed herself to let out a soft laugh, "Remember to study for the term tests, Master Tiggular. Maybe reading a book or two would help dust off the cobwebs that had been growing in that thick skull of yours."

With that, she took a sharp turn and stepped out of the room, leaving Fiyero behind to gape. The crushing feeling in his chest had subsided and he felt more like himself again. He felt rather exasperated from the entire ordeal and chose to take a seat on the chair next to Ms Thropp's desk. She didn't know what she was saying. She couldn't know. But it had begun to get him thinking, and Fiyero suddenly felt a little sad that she'd called him Master _Tiggular_ instead of his given name.

He had to stop himself before the thoughts got any deeper. For Oz's sake, she was his teacher! He didn't even know her first name. All she was to him is Ms Thropp, the green, really fierce looking but surprisingly-hot-if-you-got-over-the-skin, History Professor. She got under his skin today, definitely, but he won't that happen again. It's weird. She's a teacher. He wasn't supposed to blush when a teacher held his hand. Well, technically _he_ had grabbed hers, but in any case… Nope. He won't continue thinking about her. It's weird.

Although, even as he thought that, Fiyero found himself staring at her seat, remembering all those times where she'd called him out for sleeping in her class, or when she would argue with another professor at the teacher's tables at the cafeteria, loudly debating on Animal Rights. There had always been a fire under her cold, detached exterior. It was something that Fiyero had always appreciated, and now that he had discovered that Ms Thropp could possibly be shy and sweet as well…

"Sweet Oz, what's happening to me," Fiyero groaned as he knocked his forehead on her desk, again and again and again.

* * *

 **A/N** Just so you guys know, I don't condone Teacher/Student affairs. This is just fantasy and is totes creepy in real life. Leave a review about what you think about the first chapter! :)


End file.
